I Will Not Bow
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: He's so determined to break me. He assumes that I'll be easy to get through to just because I'm young. He has no idea what I'm capable of. Randy Orton POV. Song-fic. Please R & R.


**A/N: I do not own the WWE or any of its brands or likenesses. I do not own Randy Orton or any of the other wrestlers included in this story. I also don't own the song "I Will Not Bow", that belongs to Breaking Benjamin. Don't sue me, 'cause you won't get much. Reviews are wanted. Enjoy.**

**I Will Not Bow**

**Fall.**

**Now the dark begins to rise.**

**Save your breath, it's far from over.**

**Leave the lost and dead behind.**

**Now's your chance to run for cover.**

He's so determined to break me. He has some twisted delusion that if he can just get me to submit to him, then my attitude and sense of pride will just fade away. He assumes that I'll be easy to get through to just because I'm young. He thinks I'm stupid and ignorant.

He has no idea. No idea of what I'm capable of. If he would just give me a chance to be more than he and Dave's lackey, I would show him just how dangerous I can be. I'm worth more than this, I know I am. But he won't listen.

So I'm going to show him.

**I don't want to change the world,**

**I just want to leave it colder.**

**Light the fuse and burn it up.**

**Take the path that leads to nowhere.**

I walk into Evolution's locker room, determined to make a stand and show Hunter how much of an asset I am to this team. He's sitting on one of the benches, taping his wrists. Dave is nowhere in sight, but it's better that way. I don't need him sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong. This is between me and Hunter, and no one else.

He looks up at me, and instantly his expression changes from calm relaxation to cold indifference. "Randy, I thought I told you to go get me a few water bottles for after my match," he says, the annoyance in his voice obvious. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you." I say, crossing my arms and leaning back against the wall across from where he's sitting. My heart feels like it's about to leap out of my chest, but I ignore it and keep a blank face. I can't show him how nervous I am. Hunter can sniff out weakness like a shark can sniff out blood in the water.

"Well, then where the hell is it?" Hunter asks, ripping the roll of tape free and flattening the remaining piece on his wrist.

I take a deep breath and say, "I'm not getting you water, Hunter. Not until after we talk about something."

Hunter's eyes narrow into slits and he growls, "What the hell are you talking about, boy? Do you remember who I am?"

**All is lost again,**

**But I'm not giving in.**

"Yes, I remember who you are," I say, summoning up whatever remnants of courage are left in my battered body, "but you don't seem to remember who _I_ am. I'm Randy Orton, The Legend Killer, a third-generation Superstar, and I deserve better than being a lackey for you and Dave. I want to be out there helping you guys in matches. Right now I'm hardly seen. No one even remembers that I'm a part of this stable for God's sake!"

Hunter stands up so fast that my head spins. He stalks towards me, his mouth contorted in a snarl. "Watch your mouth, you little rat," he hisses, grabbing me by my neck and slamming me back into the wall. "You need to learn your place."

I lift my eyes to his and despite the crushing weight at my throat I manage to croak out, "I have learned my place. And I don't think it's with you and Evolution."

**I will not bow, I will not break.**

**I will shove the world away.**

**I will not fall, I will not fade.**

**I will take your breath away.**

Hunter laughs coldly. "You think you have the power to make that decision? You're even stupider than I thought. You aren't going anywhere until I say so, boy. And right now I say that you should bring me that damn water before I mess up that pretty face of yours."

Hunter releases my neck and turns his back, heading over to his locker. I rub the bruises on my throat and contemplate just doing what he says. But then a flash of anger runs through me, and I decide that the last thing I'm going to do is run out of here with my tail between my legs. If I'm going to make it to the top in the WWE, then I need to make a stand for what I believe in. And right now what I believe in is getting as far away from Hunter and Evolution as possible.

"No." I say quietly, dropping my hand from my neck and forming it into a fist.

Hunter freezes, and then he slowly turns to look at me, the expression on his face almost incredulous. "What did you just say?" he asks, his voice low.

I lift my chin and lock eyes with him. "Get your own damn water," I growl. "I'm done."

I move towards the door but Hunter is quicker. His fist slams into the side of my head and I go down, the world spinning around me. Hunter falls on me, raining vicious punches to my upper body and kicking at my head and sides, and for one terrifying second I think that he's actually going to kill me.

**Watch the end from dying eyes.**

**Now the dark is taking over.**

**Show me where forever dies.**

**Take the fall and run to heaven.**

**All is lost again,**

**But I'm not giving in.**

_No. This is not how it's going to end, _I think. I lash out with a hard kick and Hunter falls back with a roar of pain, my foot having caught him in the groin. I pull myself painfully to my feet and stand facing him, shaking but mad as hell. I wasn't going to passively take his beatings anymore. If he wanted to hit me, then he'd have to fight me.

**I will not bow, I will not break.**

**I will shove the world away.**

**I will not fall, I will not fade.**

**I will take your breath away.**

Hunter eyes me warily. Somewhere deep inside I know that he is afraid to face me head-on because he knows that I'm stronger than him, both mentally and physically. "Get out of my locker room," he orders, his voice still a little raspy from the crotch-shot I gave him a few seconds ago. "I never want to see your ugly ass face again Orton, do you hear me? Your ass is out of Evolution forever."

"Awesome," I reply, my voice venomous. "That's what I wanted all along." I limp over to the door, and right before I leave I turn back to him. "Oh and Hunter? I hope you rot in hell."

With that, I walk out of Evolution for good, and despite the many different pains that were shooting through my body at once, I was happy for once in my career.

And Hunter never did break me like he said he would.

I wouldn't let him.

**I will not bow, I will not break.**

**I will shove the world away.**

**I will not fall, I will not fade.**

**I will take your breath away.**

**Fall.**

**THE END**


End file.
